Late Night Confession
by Kristen3
Summary: During a late night conversation with Daphne, Niles finds the courage to reveal his feelings. How will she react? Set during "Roz and the Schnoz." One-shot.


Niles looked at Daphne. Even in the darkness of Frasier's living room, she looked beautiful. But he could see just by looking at her that she was still hurting over Frasier's revelation that he had knowingly given her fake sapphire earrings. Sometimes Niles couldn't believe how insensitive his own brother was. He had a goddess like Daphne working for him, and here he'd lied to her and hurt her feelings. Niles knew his brother hadn't meant to hurt Daphne, but still. He couldn't stand to see her like this, no matter what the reason was.

Daphne saw Dr. Crane staring at her, apparently lost in thought. "What are you thinking about?" She had caught him looking at her like this many times lately. She wondered if it had something to do with his being in the middle of a divorce. She could tell that he was often lonely.

Niles smiled. "Oh, I was just thinking that these earrings Frasier gave you aren't the kind I'd like to give you...if I were going to give you jewelery."

"Oh, so what kind would you give me?" Daphne asked. It was just like Dr. Crane to do this, make a joke at just the right moment when she was feeling down about something.

The twinkle in Daphne's eye made Niles feel slightly dizzy. Her sense of humor was one of the things he loved most. He often tried to make a joke whenever he had the opportunity, just to watch her laugh. But here, alone in the darkness, he couldn't think of anything funny. "I would get you the most exquisite pair I could find," he said softly. The words had slipped out before he realized how they must sound to someone who'd only ever thought of him as a friend.

Immediately, Daphne blushed. "Oh, Dr. Crane," she said, giving him a small playful shove. "You shouldn't say such things." He was always saying kind things to her, but talking about wanting to give her expensive jewelery went beyond friendship.

"Why not?" he asked. "It's the truth." It was something he would never have said to her during the day, but the darkness made him feel bolder.

Daphne looked at the floor, now completely embarrassed by his over-the-top compliments. "I would've been perfectly happy with the ones your brother gave me, even if I'd known they weren't real." Her family had never been wealthy, so she never quite felt comfortable in the world that Dr. Crane and his brother enjoyed living in.

Niles felt his heart warm at Daphne's words. She was so unlike his ex-wife. Maris could never accept a gift without looking at the price tag. But Daphne was one of the kindest people he'd ever known. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Even in the dim light coming in from the windows, he could clearly see her face. "That may be true," he whispered. "But you deserve more than that."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane," Daphne said. She reached over and took his hand. "You always say the sweetest things."

"Daphne?" Niles said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Daphne replied. She wondered what Dr. Crane could have on his mind. He suddenly seemed to be nervous about something.

Niles felt his heart begin to pound. He looked around the room to be sure they were alone. With Roz sleeping in Daphne's room, not to mention his father and brother in _their_ rooms, there was no telling how long their privacy would last. So if he was going to say this, he had to say it now. "I meant what I said. About the earrings, I mean." He paused, wondering if he really could go through with this. "I love you, Daphne."

Daphne looked at him in surprise. She had known that the Cranes cared about her and considered her to be one of their own. It was definitely one of the best parts of this job. But she could tell from Dr. Crane's tone that that wasn't the kind of love he was talking about. "You-you love me?" she repeated.

Niles nodded. "Since the moment we met, I haven't been able to stop thinking of you. I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now. I guess when I saw Frasier give you those worthless earrings it made me realize that _I_ should be the one buying you gifts like that. Real ones, the kind that you deserve."

Daphne's head began to spin. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. Before she could respond, she heard the other Crane brother enter the living room.

"Niles, is that you?" Frasier asked as he stumbled into the living room, squinting in the dark. "What are you still doing here? It's after one in the morning!"

Niles shrugged. "I didn't feel like going home yet."

Frasier rolled his eyes and looked at Daphne. "I just went to give Roz an extra blanket, and I saw your bed hadn't been slept in. I came out here to see what was going on."

Daphne smiled, knowing he was probably annoyed. "Well, your brother and I were just having a little talk."

Frasier saw something in Daphne's expression that he hadn't seen before. "What exactly were you two talking about?"

"Your brother was just telling me that he loves me," she replied.

Frasier turned his attention back to his brother. "You told her that? Now? You've waited this long to tell her, you could've at least let her get some sleep!"

"It's all right, Dr. Crane," Daphne said. "I'm glad he told me." She turned and looked at Niles.

Daphne's words made Niles' head spin. "You...are?" he asked.

Daphne nodded. "Of course I am. You've always been so sweet to me, noticing me perfume, or paying me little compliments. It's a bit surprising to hear you've loved me for such a long time, but it's a wonderful surprise." She smiled at Niles and took his hand.

"Oh, Daphne!" Niles exclaimed. "Do you know how happy you've made me?" Unable to contain his excitement, he leaned over and kissed Daphne quickly on the lips.

Daphne laughed and hugged him. Frasier looked on in shock at the scene playing out in front of him. "Well, I guess I might as well go to bed now. I do have a meeting at the station in the morning." He began to walk off to his room. "Good night, Daphne."

"Good night, Dr. Crane," Daphne replied. "I'm sorry for making you come out here to look for me."

"Oh, don't worry, Daphne. I'm too tired right now to be angry with you," Frasier replied with a yawn. "Night, Niles."

"Good night, Frasier."

Daphne looked over at Niles and noticed how he was fighting a yawn himself. "It's silly for you to go driving home at this hour. Why don't I get you a pillow and a blanket? You can spend the night here."

Niles grinned, touched by her kindness. "You're an angel for offering, but I can't make you go to all that trouble."

"It's no trouble at all, really," Daphne said as she got up. "It's the least I can do for someone I love." She set off to retrieve the items so she could help him make up the couch. But when she returned, she saw that Dr. Crane was already fast asleep, an unmistakable smile on his face. She considered waking him, but decided he probably needed his rest. She left the pillow and blanket on the floor in case he got up later. Then, before going back to her room, Daphne reached down and gently touched Dr. Crane's cheek. "Good night...Niles."


End file.
